


Seeing Colour

by TheAngelsCryInBlood



Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: And Essential, Consent is Sexy, Dom/sub, Face-Fucking, Gentle Dom Carlos Reyes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:54:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23297371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelsCryInBlood/pseuds/TheAngelsCryInBlood
Summary: TK felt like he was drowning, everything was a mess right now and he needed, he needed… Out of his head, out of his skin, to breathe.His Papi is all to happy to help.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Comments: 4
Kudos: 192





	Seeing Colour

**Author's Note:**

> Not entirely sure when this is set and all mistakes are my own, if there's any big ones let me know.  
> Enjoy

TK felt like he was drowning, everything was a mess right now and he needed, he needed… Out of his head, out of his skin, to breathe and all he could think was drugs.

A single hit and he’d be free and he was fighting with himself to make sure that he didn’t take that step, that the relapse and reminding himself that the side affects weren’t worth it. That he couldn’t let his dad down again.

He gasped as a strong warm hand cupped his face and he blinked up at Carlos, eyes blurred with tears but he could still see the concern in expressive brown.

“TK what’s wrong?” He couldn’t put it into words couldn’t speak.

“What can I do?” The soft words made his head spin, thinking of all the possibilities as he managed a response, hoping Carlos would understand.

“Need out of my head.”

Carlos froze before him and TK felt a spike of fear that the man would leave before that hand drifted down to softly circle his throat and he whined pushing into it. Yes yes, that was what he needed.

“Don’t worry Tiger, I’ll take care of you.” It came out as a soft purr that dripped with care and lust.

“Papi.” The word escaped without thought and the others answering growl sent shiver through the New Yorker.

“Any safe words TK.” A hand gently ran through his hair as Carlos leaned in closer. TK moaned softly, feeling that strong, sculpted body. “TK.”

“Traffic light system.”

Carlos chuckled and leaned even closer, voice rough from arousal and TK’s hips twitched as he felt how hard the officer was.

“We’re going to drive to my house and in the car you are not going to move, you’ll be a good boy and keep completely still and when we get there I’m going to hand you the key.”

TK practically writhed, just the thought of it, just listening to his Papi was driving him wild.

“By the time I join you in the house I want you naked, kneeing on the floor at the foot of my bed, is that understood.”

Tk nodded frantically.

“Out loud.” The rough growl made him shiver.

“Yes Papi.”

The cop all but dragged his to the Camaro and it took everything in him to obey his Papi, to stay still, focusing on his breathing that was so ragged he was shaking with it. He wanted to beg for his Papi to pull over the car and fuck him but he was going to be a good boy.

When they arrived TK did exactly as he was told unlocking the front door and feeling his Papi’s eyes burn into his back before he disappeared inside. Closing the door to behind him.

Shaking so hard he nearly stumbled, he made it to the bedroom and removed his clothes, leaving them piled neatly besides the TV in there, before falling to his knees, hand behind his back just as he heard the door click open and the boots across the floor.

“Such a good boy aren’t you Tiger.”

He was practically vibrating with need as he waited, a whimper escaping his throat. Watching his Papi he saw the other take of his shirt and undo his belt, setting them on the side before casually strolling over, and he wanted to writhe as he saw the thick bulge in those jeans but he knew Papi wouldn’t want that and managed to keep it to a simple twitch.

A strong hand weaved into his hair and the elder kneeled down to meet his eyes.

“Okay Tiger, we’re going to put that beautiful mouth of your to good use but if at any point it gets to much you grab my thighs, understood.”

Carlos voice was still firm but it was gentle and caring, making TK feel safe under the others control.

“Yes Papi.” And at the raised eyebrow he dutifully repeated what he was suppose to do, getting a deep kiss that made his toes curl as a reward.

He felt his mouth go slack as he watched those dark jeans being undone and the thick cock that was revealed, eight inches long and so brilliantly thick, his jaw ached just looking at it.

The hand tightened, dancing on the edge of pain, and guided him closer.

“Tongue first.”

He flicked his tongue out, licking a bead of pre-cum up and moaning at the taste before traveling over the silky skin, focusing on all the places that would please his Papi, eyes fluttering at the soft sounds the officer was making.

“That’s its Tiger, such a good boy now open up.” His voice was rough and husky making TK moan again and clench his hands before he did as he was told, lips barely stretching around the thick girth and it already felt so good tears were coming to his eyes.

His Papi slowly pushed forward filing his mouth before sliding into his throat and he trembled with need as he was filled, eyes rolling as the other started to to fuck his mouth st a steady, slow pace that gave him plenty of time to breathe before almost suffocating him.

He was shaking violently, clenching his hands so hard he was sure he drew blood and his cock burned it ached so badly and he couldn’t stop the constants stream of whimpers and tears. Though a sharp moan escaped as the delicious cock sharply sank balls deep into his mouth, pulsing as his Papi came, his throat working until it was empty, only the head of his Papi’s cock remaining between his lips, cum coating his tongue and he took it happily.

Soft lips brushed his ear, a warm breath shaking him to the core before simple words took him apart,

“Come for me Tiger.”

The whole world exploded in colour and pleasure, a brilliant haze of life and freedom that felt better than any high, so much warmer and safer before it went black.

Waking up the first thing he noticed was the firm chest under his ear, followed closely by Carlos’ distinctive scent and firm, soft fingers combing through his hair.

“’Los.” The mumbled name fell from his lips as he tipped his head up, looking up at the officer who smiled softly.

“Hey Tiger.” TK shivered, knowing he was never going to stop associating it with his Papi. “How you doing?”

“Good.” He let out a contented sigh even as his throat ached, abused in the best way. snuggling against the soft skin under his cheek. “Really good, thank you.”

The elder didn’t answer, just pressed a kiss to the others forehead and TK let his eyes drift close, ready to sleep with his mind blissfully calm and quiet.


End file.
